


Alone

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Cabur misses his brothers.





	Alone

As much as Cabur loved his regular brothers, they didn't quite meet the same standard as his fellow Alphas. The only ones he had continuous contact with were Maze, Seventeen and Fordo. And even that was spotty at best with the frequent missions he was on with Fives and Crys or the Hellions.

Nulls were some lucky bastards, regardless if Skirata had taken them in and they were utterly insane. At least they knew each other were alive, Alphas were a different breed. There were a hundred Alphas about eleven years ago, he knew all of his brothers were safe back then but now?

He couldn't change that, he couldn't just run away as Spar did. The war was getting worst, which meant the chances of seeing his brothers again were growing slimmer.

"Cabur?" Cabur stirred out of his thoughts as one of the resident medics stood before him, a relatively average looking clone who had decided to let his hair grow out a bit. "Is everything alright?".

"What? Uh, yeah, yeah, peachy." Cabur said with a grin, to reassure the medic who raised an eyebrow. "Scram, Voss. Go find Knockout.".

"Pain reveals through a dimming aura. War dims the auras of many, including yours. Nobody is peachy, everybody is sad and angry and in pain." Voss stated in a rather gentle tone as he stepped closer towards him. The guy had no concept on personal space. "Lies only feed the pain. Hold onto hope.".

"Voss, we've discussed this. Take a couple of steps back." Cabur responds causing the medic to shrug and step back before walking off and humming a rather catchy tune. Hellions weren't his Alpha  _vode_ but they were his oddball  _vode._

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> \- Originally part of Clone Appreciation Week.
> 
> \- Although it was never confirmed, I may be mistaken, I'm convinced Fordo was an Alpha.


End file.
